sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica the wolf
Basic Info Name: Jessica the wolf Full name: Jessica Star Dagger Species: Wolf Gender: Female Hobbies: Height:3'1 Ability Type: Speed Power: Black Lightening Birthdate: June 13 Age: 16 Alignment: neutral Hair Color: (Dyed Red)white with some black hilights Fur Color: White (Dyed Red) Eye color: Emerald Attire: Favorite Food: Sardines, Chocolate, and Frozen Lemonade Least Favorite Food: Vanilla Love interest: N/A Family Father:Older Judas Mother:Older Kaede Brother: Sister: Jessica's Friends/Enemies Friends: Like: Dislike: Enemies Personality Jessica has inherit her father's confidence, belive she can do anything If she works hard enough. Thanks to her mother she will give proper respect when its due but she'll never admit that anyone is superior then her. Jessica can be a flirt sometimes, believe she the hottest girl around. She want to make a name for herself. When she meets a weak person is in trouble she feels incline to help them out. Through her father she learns the values of friends, she'll use her power to help them out whenever she can. Raiju Ability Demonic Regeneration: Jessica body is able to regenerate, recover her wounds. The older she gets the faster the Regeneration process is. Raiju Transformation: Jessica is able transom into a giant wolf Raiju demon. Raiju are able to move at lightning speed anywhere. The electricity can flow allowing them to dodge almost any attack. They have the ability to turn there entire body into Lightning and back again(only for a few minutes). They can change their size as small as a regular wolf to as big as a 30 ft. Soul bound: When a person matches their soul wavelength with another person's wavelength. When the wavelength's are synched, they are able to use each other’s ability with their own. If a technique is being used and one soul loses focus, the technique will lose power. Common reasons for souls not to sync are fear, arguing, stress, etc. It is possible to resonate with more than one soul at a time, but it is hard technique to control and use effectively. Soul Pierce: Taught to her by her father Judas, this unique ability allows a her to perceive the souls of living people accurately over long distances energy even if their soul is cloaked. By focusing on an individual's soul, Jessica can actually 'read' a soul and make accurate judgments about the person's characteristics, personality and Power. Finishing Move: Raiju’s Rage: Taught to her by her father Judas. First, Jessica charges up with electric energy and lands a series of quick blows on her enemies. Then she smashes the enemy to the ground and lands more punches before constantly stomping them with her feet. Finally, she uppercuts the enemy into the air, holds out his/her arm and before closing it and creating a large explosion at where the enemy is. Black Lighting Ability Jessica can cause objects to fly (metal is the easiest material to manipulate and wood is the most difficult). Jessica can sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it such as underground water pipes. He can magnetize and demagnetize metals. Her sense of smell is very powerful. He can smell the individual ingredients (and any poison) in a dish. She can also track people whose sent ben washed away by rain. Jessica can hear and send radio waves meaning he can listen in on other Assassin’s broadband and music stations, as well as tapping into the phone lines so he can make calls. Lightning Shot: Jessica can concentrate electromagnetic energy compressed into a large ball and thrown at targets; an offensive maneuver in a combat situation. Electro Shield: Jessica can generate an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. Jessica can also create barriers and shields that he can use to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. Electro Manipulation: Jessica can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, administering large scale "Static Clings", generating shields and barriers. Jessica can generate electricity from her body and administer it in a range of different attacks and uses. Hidden Move Lightning Explosion: A moves she learned from her father Judas. She can gathers a large quantity of lightning in her fist and then punches the ground, engulfing the target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. Lightning Dash: Jessica can perform a burst of speed that allows him to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported but she can only sustain it in short dashes. In most cases the Jessica is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. She can also leave an after image of herself to confuse his enemies. Lightning Sphere: Jessica runs to gain speed and turns into a ball of lightning to hit enemies directly in front of her. Homing Attack: Jessica jumps into the air and locks onto enemies, resulting in a sort of mid-air electrified spin dash straight at said enemy. Hidden Move Charge Star: It takes the form of a sphere of light which shoots at the opponent and charges anything it strikes with electric energy. When any offensive electric attack are lands on a person or object stored with Charge Star's electric energy, it amplifies the power. Multiple Charge Star can be shot at the same target in order to make the other lighting attacks more potent in effect. This attack is also known as a chain attack, as it can be use on inanimate objects, then hit with another electricity attack, and each Charge Star charged object will attract the electricity attack, causing a chain reaction. Hidden Move Warped Star: A powerful move made of concentrated Dark-energy, when throw spits into many fast homing ball. It can be use against multiple foes or a single target. Plasma Technics "By using her lightning to super heat air she can create plasma" Plasma Claws:By super heating the air around her hands and or feet with lightning she can form sharp claws made from plasma. (Onup: Currently thinking while Jessica is training) Trivia *Jessica doesn't like her white fur color so she dyed it a sexy red. *Sometimes kids about taking over the world or sometimes or at least her father's homeland" Quotes *"Think you can take me" *"I'll show you what o got!" *"What's the matter? Scared!" Gallery CutefamilyforOnup147.jpg Jessica the Wolf.jpg Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Wolves Category:Neutral Category:Spiritual Characters